


Yiff.

by starryxazure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Furry, Gay, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, scaley, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryxazure/pseuds/starryxazure
Summary: A really bad smut where the scaley and furry from Hannibal yiff together."Yiff for me,"The words came out harsh and fast, spat out by Dolarhyde's lips onto Randall's sweaty body.





	Yiff.

"How wonderful," a whisper drooled down a smile onto the freshly-polished skull balanced across Randall Tier's hands and wrists. A look of accomplishment sparkled in his eyes and through the reflection of the remains of a bear he saw himself as he wish he were.

The beast mirrored his expression, smiling and proud, sharp fangs reaching towards a bottom lip, and rough hair across it's body. Randall closed his eyes and imagined running through forests on four legs, howling at moons, sleeping in caves, and ripping apart anything that stood in his way. 

The sound of the museum door opening pulled him out of his vivid thoughts and daydreams. It was 10:48 pm and the only other person with a key to the building was on family leave. 

Randall stood still, debating pushing the mask of creature's remains on top his face and viciously ripping apart whomever crossed into his territory, like some sort of dangerous beast. He sniffed the air and held his breath, ready to pounce on the predator lurking near him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tier?" A deep voice echoed throughout the room and rang into Randall's ears. 

"We're closed," his voice spun back to the unknown intruder like a wooden boomerang. 

"I'm-uh- I'm aware," slurred stutters got closer and Randall thought out a plan to turn this unwanted guest into prey if needed. 

Suddenly the unknown man was in his sights and he watched as his boots stepped closer and closer.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Randall spat, trying to sound intimidating, but the curiosity slipped out of his mouth with the words. 

"My name is Francis Dolarhyde, and I'm here in search of a possible fossil and-," he took one more step so he was directly in front of Randall, "-and in search of you." 

Tier looked up, examining the man in front of him. Early 40s, tall, buff, scarred. Randall gulped up at the awkwardly-close stranger and asked with fake confidence, "What do you need?" 

Francis looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with the young brown haired boy. Still scanning the room with his eyes, his lips parted and his words spun out. "Do you know anything about," he paused closing his eyes, "dragons."

"Dragons?" Randall, slightly confused, let the question slip through his lips without thought. Francis stopped his scanning and met eyes with the boy he had been researching and stalking for months. He nodded his head in response, eyes asking Randall to answer his question.

"I'm sorry, Francis, but I don't keep knowledge of mythical creatures. Perhaps you could try another museum, potentially one that is open." Randall turned his body to walk away from the older man who so rudely entered his sanctuary without permission.

"Wait!" Francis quickly begged for Randall not to leave yet, grinding his teeth together out of embarrassment of his sudden plea. Tier stopped and slowly turned back to the man he left behind.

"Y-y-ou and I are alike you know. I know what you are and I understand. I'm only looking for someone to understand me." Randall's heart stopped at the stranger's words. It's impossible for him to know, right?

"I don't understand what you are talking about. Please sir, lea-" The young man was cut off by desperate yells of Francis. "I see you. I can see who you are. You and I both are beasts caged in this human vessel and neither of us can satisfy the animals we really are." He slowly stepped up the tile to stand face-to-face with his wanted companion. "I need someone to understand that I am so much more than just a man, so much more than just Francis Dolarhyde. That I am" he began to breathe heavily as his voice dropped and coated his throat, "the dragon," he roared out his words, sending shivers up Randall's spine. 

The young boy looked up at the wheezing man, feeling a sort of connection. He understood each word coded with cries for help. He understood how it felt to not belong in your skin, and for the first time in his life he met someone who felt the exact same way.

"Please," Dolarhyde's voice whispered low and steady. "Please tell me you understand," he met eyes with Randall and hoped he could finally stop being alone. 

"I do understand, Francis." He straightened his back and shortened the distance between the two men to a few inches. He reached up and placed his hand on Dolarhyde's cheek and flashed his eyes to the cut on top of his lip, back up to his eyes.

"I understand you, and you understand me. You don't have to be alone anymore, we don't have to be alone anymore" Having someone like this was new to Randall, and brought a sort of attraction to his body. Francis nodded, pressing his face onto the hand holding him. He slowly stopped the eye-contact between them, shutting his lids and leaning in so his lips touched Randall's.

Randall melted into Dolarhyde's lips, drinking every emotion he had just poured out. Francis brought his hands up to play, grip, and pull at the brown hair connected to the body he wanted oh so badly at the moment. 

Tier gasped at the sudden pull of his hair, opening his mouth and allowing entrance to Francis' tongue to slip in. Their lips danced together in unison, full of hunger, desire, and acceptance. Both of the men could feel their pants getting tighter, and both of the men knew they didn't want to stop. 

 

Dolarhyde moved from lips to neck in fast, slobbery kisses. Stopping and sucking down Randall's throat. Tier moaned out curse words when he'd feel a bite and tongue from his jaw to his collarbone.

Francis moved back up onto lips and tightly grabbed a hold of both Randall's wrists, forcing his arms above his head and forcing the boys shirt off, stripping himself of his shirt and jeans soon after. 

Now, only in his way-too-tight boxers, he straddled Tier. Knees on both sides of his shirtless body, and lowered his abdomen down onto his body, loosely grinding.

"I want you to do something for me," Francis whispered through hair into an ear. "A-anything." Randall breathed out, wanting nothing more than a hand or mouth to touch his aching hard-on.

"Yiff for me,"  
The words came out harsh and fast, spat out by Dolarhyde's lips onto Randall's sweaty body.

"W-what," Randall stuttered out, confusion and arousal swirling around in his stomach.

"I want you to yiff for me," Francis slipped his hands down Tier's small body, unbuttoning his pants and slowly sliding a hand into his boxers.

Randall gasped and moan at the sudden cold sensation against his throbbing erection. Almost forgetting of what his newly-found lover had just asked of him to do.

"Yiff." The words rolled off his tongue onto the open mouth of the Red Dragon. He gulped down the whisper and roughly placed his lips upon the man below him, stroking the delicate piece of flesh in his hand, aching for more. 

"Yiff, Yiff, Yiffyiffyiff," he moaned out in unison with the taunting strokes against him. Hearing the word, and the sensuality in his voice was enough to make Francis cum if he didn't know how to control himself. 

"Good boy," he whispered. Suddenly Randall was flipped on his stomach and his pants and boxers slipped off of his legs onto the other side of the cold tile below him. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Francis reached down to his black jacket lying on the floor, feeling around in the pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a condom. "And every time you feel me, every time I thrust, every time you want to moan I want you to repeat the word. Do you understand?" Dolarhyde's dominance echoed throughout the dark building, making Randall's dick twitch with lust, want, and need. 

The beast inside them both was about to come out. It was gonna come out with each stroke, grunt, scream, liquid, and moan. It was gonna form in the body heat, roar, and fly between their bodies. 

Randall heard the rippling of Francis' teeth tearing open the blue packaging. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of Dolarhyde being inside him with no preparation. 

Slowly, Francis entered the young boy, leaving time for Tier to get more comfortable before moving any quicker. "O-okay." Randall whispered, and suddenly Francis was thrusting back and forth, in quick motions and achingly hard movements. 

Randall moaned at the sweet friction pulsating with his body. "Y-yiff. Yiffyiffyiffyiffffff" He moaned each word, short, long, biting his lip with the 'f' sounds. Dolarhyde moaned each time the word fell from his mouth. One last yiff was all it took to send Francis over the edge, and with a quick flick of his wrist against Randall, they came together.

Francis slowly slipped out of Randall, both heaving and sweaty. Randall rolled to his side and stared at the older man in front of him, "I think we've satisfied the beasts."


End file.
